Vocal Chords Are Nothing Compared To This
by TeamDTKForever888
Summary: A peculiar girl named Hikari was born without vocal chords but, what if her life and the people she loves' lives are in danger? And she has to sing to bring harmony back to her home. Will she save her people? Find out in this story!
1. Prologue

Vocal Chords Are Nothing Compared To This

Prologue

Hello there. I am the narrator. As you may know, this is a story. About what or who, you asked?  
Well...this is about a girl.  
A peculiar girl to that actually.  
This peculiar girl can't sing. She was born without vocal chords. This is about this girl that has hope in everything but, if her life depended on singing, how will she escape this destined event?  
Well, you'll just have to read more and expect the unexpected...

...

...

...

...

...  
But, there is just one problem. You cannot expect the unexpected...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One - Let Me Introduce Myself...

Hey guys! I added ze chapter! Hooray for me~! Hahaha anyways...

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the Hitachiin twins, OHSHC and Hideyoshi...and I just got Hikaru's name and replaced the 'u' with 'i'. I don't own his name though..I don't own Hikari from Pokemon either. I only own the plot, story, the idea and the characters except the characters' names. I do not own their names...

Konnichiwa*. My name is Hitachiin Hikari. You can call me Hikari for short or some other nicknames you can think of. I'm 12 years old. I'm Japanese but, I transfered to America when I was 4.

My parents are deceased and I'm living with my Grandma. She's a widow. My grandpa died because of lung cancer. She cried so much that day that I wanted to make her happy everyday of her life. Some nights, she cries and sobs in her room and I just sit beside her door and just listen to her, crying. And I would just sigh and a few tears would fall but, that didn't stop me to accomplish my goal to make her happy.

And there's school. All of the kids picked on me because of my vocal chord-lessness. Sometimes, they would bully me because I was an outcast.  
I never had any friends. Grandma would say to get some friends like...before. But, I just nodded at her and smiled a fake smile and she would frown and sigh and go back inside the house.

I was also an otaku. No, not a weeabo. Just an otaku. Weeabo is just too much for me I guess. Nobody in my school knew what anime or what an otaku was. I would just frown and walk away from them.

But, I saw this guy-boy, I mean. He sits northwest of me and I sit in the back. He looks like a Brit plus American combined. But, he looks more British than American. He was a transfer student and he just transfered yesterday. He was so quiet and distant to everyone else, even me. But, I don't care if he doesn't want to be friends with me...do I? Why am I feeling like this when he doesn't notice me? It hurts. It's like Jack the Ripper is stabbing my heart!

I interrogated Grandma about it and she just smiled and told me that it was just Cupid firing arrows at you. Wait, Cupid is the god (not that I believe in other gods than God) of love. And doesn't he shoot arrows to people and make them fall in love? So, does that mean I'M IN LOVE?! That is absurd! I wouldn't be in love!

Ahh, I need to relax...inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...okay, I'm ready again.

I guess you've been wondering about my appearance for awhile now, huh? Okay then. If you insist. I have a milky white skin and violet eyes, yes, very unusual but, I love them because, they look like the eye colors from anime (cue fangirling giggling here)...

! Ahh, gomene**...I must have been fangirling again. (Sigh) I have been doing that lately, I don't know why. It happened when I saw the new transfer student (yes, the guy again...). I don't know why I've been acting like this...probably the love (cue fake gagging noises here please) kicking in.

I have almost-until-the-shoulders length of hair. It is not curly and a bluntnose and pink lips. I love the color yellow but, I have the color of the Hitachiin twins' hair. You know Ouran Highschool Host Club, right? If you do, I applaud you for watching such an awesome anime. And if you don't, your life sucks (joke XD). I always wear a clip on each of my side bangs, like Hideyoshi (Baka to Test). My height is like...4"2, I guess. Weight is...I'm not telling you. Umm, my personality are split into two. One, the shy and kind type. That one is always shy in front of people and scared at almost at every living thing. It's always quiet and submissive. And the other one is the tsundere*** and spicy kind. That one is always cool, even if it doesn't try to. It's feisty and quick. Always suspicious of stuff. Both of them are otakus though. Which I am happy of. I always wear a jacket, some of them are baggy and some are a little loose. I am also tomboyish. A little part on the spicy type.

Oh! I must be going now...Grandma needs help with a customer. She runs a little coffee shop near the park, my favorite place in USA. I always played there. It always clears my head or helps me forget the bad things in life. Oh no...please forgive me! I gotta go now. Sayonara-minna~!

Well, arigatou-gozaimasu for taking your time reading this long and probably boring chapter...I do hope you read my other chapters!  
And yeah! I put the Hitachiin bros there...  
Hikaru & Kaoru: What? Where are we?  
Me: Oh my kira. It's the twins! (Fangirl scream in the head) hey guys! My name is Alice (my alias if Kira might be here..)!  
(The twins looked at me and cracked a smirk)  
Me: oh kira...ohh man...(there gonna do somethin evil to me! Run for ya lives ya bakas!)  
(I back away slowly)  
Twins (in sync~~ahhh!): hey wait a sec. We're not gonna hurt you...  
(They had creepy but cute (for me) sadistic smiles and stepped forward step by step slowly...in sync of course~)  
Me: (runs like wildfire) AHHHHHH! HELP ME! RAPIST! RAPIST! TWO CUTE TWINS ARE AFTER ME!  
(The twins stop chasing after me and blushed madly)  
Twins: 'C-cute'?  
Me: umm, yeah!  
(The twins looked shocked and glomped me happily, no, seriously, they were REALLY happy)  
Please R & R! I'll prolly improve mu work if you see any wrong stuff, tell me 'kay?  
*konnichiwa - good afternoon or mostly hi/hello  
**gomene - sorry  
***tsundere - a girl who's mean and violent on the outside but, kind and nice in the inside


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two - Ahh luxurious school... NOT!  
Konnichiwa-minna! Soooo, I posted this coz I was spazzin' out coz of a painting slightly tipped over to the left...and to forget 'bout that...i needed something like this...this is for you guys!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the said references in this chapter or this story! Still wish I did...

Hikari's POV

Ahh luxurious school... NOT!  
Can you imagine what my school is like? I guess not. But, I'll give you deets. The teachers there are horrendous! When someone trips me by 'accident' and a teacher is there, he just walks away and pretend that I never tripped. The students here...(sigh) don't get me started on that. They always make fun of me or trip me. I don't know why. The bathrooms suck! I mean, really? The toilet paper rolls are on the floor and the toilet is just a BOWL. The cafeteria...blehh. That is why I bring a bento everyday.  
And last but, not the least, the guy. Yes, the same guy that was silent EVERY. FRIGGING. MINUTE. That's the same guy I was talking about in the last chapter. He always stares at nothing like, he's in a trance of some sort but, let's not talk about the guy...let's talk about how I was in the water fountain.

This morning while I was minding my own business, the slutty girls named Chelsea and Reine gossiped about how cute Takaaki-senpai* is. Chelsea and Reine doesn't know Japanese but, only Takaaki-senpai knows. He's like my secret onii-san**. (Sigh) Oh no. The girls are coming this way. I gotta act natural. Ha, natural (N reference!). Chelsea smirked.

"Why, 'kunitsuwa' my little freak." She said. I slowly looked up at her and calmly corrected her, "It's 'konnichiwa', Chelsea. Not 'kunitsuwa'." She snorted really unlady-like. Not that I care. Reine was the one who spoke up now. "Hey, dork. Whatcha readin' there?" She said with a slight of venom in her tone.

I took a look at what I was reading. It was a 'Soul Eater Not!' manga. I loved mangas. I had at least 8 of them a day. I said 8 because it's symmetrical. I had grown a little OCD of symmetry, thanks to a radical OCD pinkie-shootin' shinigami. I looked up again to the girls.

"A manga."

Chelsea and Reine frowned.

"What's a 'manga'?" They said in unison but, not in PERFECT unison like the Hitachiin twins. Irony to my last name, isn't it?

I frowned as well. Are they trying to befriend me or something?

"It's like a comic book but, it's black and white and it's anime."

They smiled really fake-like.

"Oh! Arijavo, Hikari-semvai!"

I cringed.

They sound REALLY high-pitched.

I shook my head.

They looked confused.

"It's 'arigatou***' and 'senpai'." I said.  
Then, I felt a sting on my left cheek. I saw from te corner of my eye, Chelsea's hand raised.

I just got slapped.

She huffed and crossed her arms.  
"You shouldn't correct a popular, Hikaru."  
"That was a warning before but now, it's different."

I scowled at them. I'm not Hikaru Hitachiin from Ouran! I'm HikaRI Hitachiin from the REAL world!

I kneed her in the gut and scissor kicked her in the B's. Take that, slut.  
She laid down on the floor, badly injured and unconcious.

A dude with a star on his bicep (hey, looks like BlackStar) and a dude with a beanie, white hair and sharp teeth (heh, Soul's there. Joke xD) picked me up and dragged me ouside the school.

The dude with-ahh, I'm just gonna call him BlackStar. And the dude-ahh, I'm callin' him Soul. BlackStar and Soul opened the lid of the dumpster and threw me there.

What jerks!

Aaaaand, that's how I'm in this situation. Startin' to sweat and to be stinky. Blehh. The cafeteria food is better.  
Then, I saw light. No, not Light Yagami (heh, so many references...). The REAL light!  
I saw a shadow dude pick me up and lay me down the school ground.  
He looked like my age. He held out a bandage, a towel and some clothes. They looked like boy clothes. Maybe these are his? He helped me stand and led me to the girls' showers. He smiled.  
"There are no girls in there." He whispered.  
Mu eyes widened. I thought he couldn't speak! And it seems he almost read my mind because, he said, "I can speak. It's just that I don't want people to acknowledge me."  
The light finally lit up my little saviour. My eyes widened.  
I pointed my finger at him shakily.

"Y-you're th-that...g-g-guy!"

Mwahahahaha! I gave you a cliffhanger! Gomen, but, I wanted you to be curious and read my next chapter...sowwy...  
Anyways! Wish you all a good night coz, it's like 7:20 pm here...and I need ta sleep coz it's school...which sucks.  
Sayonara-minna~ and that means 'bye, people' in japanese!

*senpai - senior  
**onii-san - big brother  
***arigatou (did i tell you dis already? Hmm dont care) - thank you


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three - Le Gasp! It's the Twins!

Yello! I'm not saying 'yolo' because it ain't real! Anyways... My imaginary brother, Sam Nieva (he is my seatmate and fwiend!), is here to do te disclaimer~!  
Sam: Where am I?  
Me: Hiiiiiii onii-san!  
Sam: ...I still accept the marraige, sister...  
Me: Stop pairing me with EJ, Patrick and Stephen!  
Sam: As your imaginary brother, I'm doing the disclaimer now to ignore you...  
Me: I am SOOOO going to kill you after this, onii-san...  
Sam: But, I ,unfortunately for you, don't care...anyways, TeamDTKForever888 doesn't own the Hitachiin twins but, she owns Hikari and this story...  
Me: Okay, onii-san...(in a dark voice) NOW RUN FOR YOUR LIFE...  
(Sam runs in fear as I chase him to death)  
While this goes on, let's go with the story!

Recap:  
The light finally lit up my little saviour. My eyes widened.  
I pointed my finger at him shakily.  
"Y-you're th-that...g-g-guy!

Hikari's POV  
Oh. My. Kira. It's the guy! I'm freaking out in the inside but, on  
the outside, I'm surpisingly calm. Just a little shaky but, calm.  
He smiled slightly. He nodded. "Yes. I am the...GUY. But, that is not my name."  
I frowned and fold my arms.  
"Then, what IS your name?"

...

...  
There was a slight pause.  
Then, he finally said something.  
"It is Kaoru."  
"Oh. Okay. My name's Hikari!"  
He smiled.  
"Your name is almost close to my twin brother's name."  
I stared at him confused.  
"Who's your twin brother?"  
"Hikaru."  
My eyes widened. Are they the Hitachiin twins? Oh my kira! i need to think about this later. But then, I smiled sweetly at him. I swore I saw a tint of pink in his cheeks.  
"Oh okay then."  
I went inside the girls' shower and took a nice, hot shower. After that, I changed and went outside.  
He was still there! He's quite the gentleman!  
When he heard movement, he turned around and saw me. He smiled again. I blushed. His smile is so cute! Wah! Stop it, Hikari! Don't you dare have a crush on any boy! I thought.  
He helped me with my clothes and stuff. It was twilight already. The sun dripping on the horizon. He looked at me.  
"The school ended already. I guess we are marked absent." He said sadly. I frowned slightly. He loves to study, doesn't he?  
I spoke out my mind.  
"You love to study, don't you?"  
He looked at me shocked that I have spoken suddenly. But, he composed himself and nodded curtly.  
"Yes, I do. I love to study. But, my brother doesn't. He always lays back and goof off. *sigh* I wish he can be more independent."  
'Oh,' I thought. 'So, he's not like the Hitachiins. This Hikaru and this Kaoru are opposites.'  
Then, he spoke again.  
"We are identical twins but, we are the opposites of each other. He is more of a rebel and a flirt. I am more calm and civilized. But, people still cannot define who is who."  
I sadly stare at him as he sigh. Wow, they really aren't like te Hitachiins. They are broken twins.  
'Broken twins...'  
I gasped suddenly. No! They shouldn't be broken twins! Twins cannot be broken! CANNOT!  
Kaoru looked at me concerned. "Are you alright?"  
I hit my fist on my palm.  
"NO! You should NOT be BROKEN TWINS!" I shouted.  
He flinched. Probably because of my loudness. I looked at him.  
"U-umm...b-broken t-twins?" He questioned, scared.  
My eyes squint as I look at his face. But then, soften as I see only fear in his eyes.  
I looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.  
"I-I'm...s-sorry. G-g-gomenasai, Kaoru-san..." I apologized as I bowed respectfully. Then, I heard rustling and a small squeak. What the heck was that?  
Two fingers-an index finger and a thumb-grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.  
His face looked stern and there's something off about him... I just can't put my finger on.. I shivered. Not because I was scared of him, because I was cold. His look soften when he saw me shiver. I thought he thought I was scared of him but, that changed when he gave me his blazer.  
He looked concerned for me.  
A weird feeling fluttered in me. It feels weird...but, I like it.  
He put the blazer on my shoulders and wrapped his arm around my petite waist. He smirked.  
My eyes widened. A smirk? What the fu-wait a second, it looks like a devilish smirk. Oh crap.  
I jumped out of his arm and suspiciously analyze him from top to bottom.  
His smirk just got wider but, faltered for awhile. "Hikari? What's wrong?" He said. Wait, he said "what's". Kaoru doesn't use contractions. Only when necessary. And I do NOT know where I got that from. This person is not Kaoru! Besides, Kaoru's voice is a little higher than this person's.  
I got into fighting stance. This is probably Kaoru's flirty twin! But, you never know when he's gonna rape you so...  
He looked at me deviously.  
"What's the matter, Hikari?"  
I growled.  
"Ooh, kitty's got claws."  
I growled even more. That is NOT Kaoru! Even though I just know him for a few hours, I feel like I'm very close to him...  
I point a finger at him and glared. "You are not Kaoru-san!" I accused. His smirk dropped. He looked at me shocked.  
"H-how d-do y-y-you k-know the d-difference?" He stuttered. I smirked. I knew it was Hikaru! I put my hands on my hips.  
"It's because you and Kaoru are different people even if you are indentical twins." I explained.  
He looked at me, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. I heard the same rustling again and turned my head to the direction it was coming from.  
'Kaoru!' My head screamed.  
Kaoru smiled at me and looked at Hikaru and closed his mouth.  
"See, Hikaru? I told you she can tell the difference even if she has not met you yet...you were never in my class though. Hikari is always in all of my classes."  
Hikaru smirked widely. He put his arm around his twin's shoulders.  
"So, is this the girl?"  
Kaoru blushed furiously and smacked Hikaru on his arm.  
"Ow!"  
"That is what you get, Hikaru."  
I laughed.  
Wow, this the first time I laughed since I transfered in America. The twins quit their bickering to look at me.  
I stopped laughing and looked at the ground.  
"W-what i-is it? D-does my l-laugh s-suck?" I shyly ask as I have enough courage to look at them. Surprisingly, I saw them smiling.  
They shook their heads.  
"No! It's just that you look pretty cute when laughing." They said in perfect sync. 'Just like the Hitachiins...'  
"I never saw you smile or laugh before...why is that?" Kaoru asked curiously.  
"W-well, b-because, I never saw anything interesting or funny before after the transfer." I said nervously.

They looked surprised and curious. Like they wanted to know my past...

"What happened before the transfer?"

...I knew it.

Woah! Another cliffhanger! But, you'll get to learn Hikari's past on the next chapter! Did I make Hikaru and Kaoru appear here? Yes and no. Yes, they're the same dudes. No, they are not Hitachiins. Just the last name is different. They look exactly like the Hitachiins but, they don't do the brotherly act thing-oh okay! They do that too! Only when fangirls are around... And only Hikaru is devious not, Kaoru. They are personality broken twins. They are opposities.

Soooo like...umm...R&R!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four - Share Some Kindness And It Might Just Come Back To You  
Konnichiwa-minna! Ahem. Kaoru's doin' the disclaimer this time~ yay~  
Kaoru: Hello minna-san! TeamDTKForever888 does not own mr and my brother. But, she does own Hikari and this story!  
Me: Arigtou, Kaoru-kun! Okay well, that is all! Start with ze storie!

Kaoru's POV  
I was walking around the halls when I saw two buff guys carrying a girl. She looked emotionless. She was the girl from my classes! She always kept reading a manga, hidden behind her textbook as if reading it. She's very clever.  
I followed them and ended up outside the school.  
I saw them throw the girl inside a dumpster. Ouch. That must have hurt.  
I waited until they left and thank God they did.  
I went towards the dumpster and lifted the lid to see the same girl who was carried by two guys.  
She squinted her eyes because of the sudden brightness.  
I picked her up and laid her down on the ground.  
I got a bandage, a towel and some of my clothes and gave it to her. She looked confused. I just helped her stand and led her to the girls' showers.  
She looked at me worriedly.  
"There are no girls in there." I whispered. I guess she thought I couldn't speak until now since she looked shocked.  
"I can speak. It is just that I do not want people to acknowledge me." I said. She just stared at me and then, her expression changed from understanding to shocked. She pointed her finger at me shakily.  
"Y-you're th-that...g-g-guy!" She exclaimed. Oh, so, she finally noticed?  
I smiled slightly. I nodded. "Yes. I am the...GUY. But, that is not my name."  
She frowned and fold her arms. It looked so cute~ It would look better with a pout.  
"Then, what IS your name?"

...

...  
There was a slight pause. Should I just give her my name like that? Hmm. Guess I should.  
FinalIy, I said something.  
"It is Kaoru."  
"Oh. Okay. My name's Hikari!"  
I smiled.  
"Your name is almost close to my twin brother's name."  
She stared at me confused.  
"Who's your twin brother?"  
"Hikaru."  
Her eyes widened. What is wrong? Did I say something to make her shocked again? But then, she smiled sweetly at me. I felt blood coming in my cheeks. Oh no. I'm blushing!  
"Oh okay then."  
She went inside the girls' shower and I heard the shower water running so, I might be able to call Hikaru now.  
I took out my phone and dialed Hikaru's number.  
Ring, ring, ring!  
"Hello?" Said a very bored voice on the other line.  
"Hey, Hikaru!" I said happily.  
I heard shuffling and a thump. I stifled a giggle. He probably goofed off again and did not bother to look at the caller I.D.  
"Oh! Hey, lil' bro. Wazzup?"  
I laughed. "Only the sky, Hikaru."  
Then, I heard a snort.  
"Stop playing mind games with me, Kaoru. Anyways, why'd ya call me for?"  
I stayed silent.  
"Uh...helloooo? Is there any Kaoru on the phone?"  
I bit my lip nervously.  
"Umm...there's a girl. Her name is Hikari-"  
"Hey! Almost same as my name~ and-wait, you used a contraction. What's goin' on?"  
I sighed. No use keeping a secret from him.  
"She might be the one."  
I heard a gasp from the other line.  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah. So, prepare the test, Hikaru."  
"Got it, chief."  
Then, I heard a long beep sound.  
He had hung up. But then, I heard someone opening the door.  
When I heard movement, I turned around and saw Hikari. I smiled again. She blushed. Aww, her blush is so cute~~ wait, am I falling for Hikari? Nah. No way, Jose.  
I helped her with her clothes and stuff. It was twilight already. The sun dripping on the horizon. I looked at her.  
"The school ended already. I guess we are marked absent." I said sadly. She frowned slightly. I really do not want her to see me like this.  
I began to think about Hikaru and school when Hikari decided speak again.  
"You love to study, don't you?"  
I looked at her shocked that she had spoken suddenly. But, I composed myself and nodded curtly.  
"Yes, I do. I love to study. But, my brother doesn't. He always lays back and goof off. *sigh* I wish he can be more independent."  
I glanced at her and saw that she looked deep in thought so, I decided to keep going.  
"We are identical twins but, we are the opposites of each other. He is more of a rebel and a flirt. I am more calm and civilized. But, people still cannot define who is who."  
She sadly stare at me as I sigh. I wished people would see the difference... Then, me and my brother would have never been an another world to other people.  
She gasped suddenly. Huh? Is there something wrong? Is she hurt somewhere?  
I looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?"  
She hit her fist on her palm. What is she thinking of?  
"NO! You should NOT be BROKEN TWINS!" She shouted.  
I flinched. Her voice was so loud and her tone was super harsh! She looked at me.  
"U-umm...b-broken t-twins?" I questioned, quite scared of her tone.  
Her eyes squint as she look at my face. But then, soften as she looked into my eyes.  
She looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. I must have looked scared. Well, yes but, maybe she was just concerned for me and my brother. It is just that her tone was harsh and cold. It just made me flinch, that's all.  
"I-I'm...s-sorry. G-g-gomenasai, Kaoru-san..." She apologized as she bowed respectfully. Then, while she was bowing, a hand covered my mouth as I let out a small squeak. It was Hikaru! We rustled through the bushes and I saw him smirk at me and go out to Hikari. At first, I was confused but then, I remembered the talk on the phone with Hikaru. So, it is finally on bay, huh?  
Two of Hikaru's fingers-an index finger and a thumb-grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  
His face looked stern. She shivered. Is she cold or is she scared of Hikaru? His look soften when he saw her shiver. Was that an act or was he actually soft for her? Either way, he put his blazer on her shoulders.  
He tried to look concerned for her. Ah, the natural flirt.  
He wrapped his arm around her petite waist. I felt something spark in me. Was that...jealousy? No. It cannot be. I cannot be jealous of Hikaru. He smirked.  
Her eyes widened. Hikaru had a devilish smirk on his face. The test is starting.  
She jumped out of his arm and suspiciously analyze him from top to bottom. Yes, yes! That's my girl! W-wait, what did I just say?  
His smirk just got wider but, faltered for awhile. "Hikari? What's wrong?" He said. Oh man, Hikari...please make her know, please make her know...  
She got into a fighting stance. Does she know it was not me and it was Hikaru?!  
He looked at her deviously.  
"What's the matter, Hikari?"  
She growled. Hikaru, you HAVE to do it right-oh wait, he's using contractions. And I do not. Only when necessary.  
"Ooh, kitty's got claws."  
She growled even more. Hikaru must have angered her in some way. I need to calm he-wait, no. You have to test her if she REALLY can tell the difference and not by beginners' luck.  
She point a finger at him and glared. "You are not Kaoru-san!" She accused. His smirk dropped. He looked at her shocked. '...wow.' I thought.  
"H-how d-do y-y-you k-know the d-difference?" He stuttered. She smirked. She put her hands on her hips. Oh man! How did she know?!  
"It's because you and Kaoru are different people even if you are indentical twins." She explained. My eyes widened as my jaw dropped. She was good! I...think I like her...  
He looked at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Hahaha! That was so funny! I could not help myself but, to drop on the ground to LOL (quiet version) and accidentally rustle some leaves. She turned her head to my direction.  
I went out of the bush to see Hikari, still in her fighting stance and Hikaru, looking quite dishevelled.  
I smiled at her and looked at Hikaru and closed his mouth. I mentally laughed at Hikaru's expression.  
"See, Hikaru? I told you she can tell the difference even if she has not met you yet...you were never in my class though. Hikari is always in all of my classes."  
Hikaru smirked widely. He put his arm around my shoulders. Oh no. What is he planning?  
"So, is this the girl?"  
I blushed furiously and smacked Hikaru on his arm. What the heck, bro?!  
"Ow!"  
"That is what you get, Hikaru."  
She laughed.  
SHE. FUDGING. LAUGHED.  
We quit our bickering to look at her. She was actually laughing! I thought I would never see or hear her laugh! But, she did! And it was cute to hear her laugh...  
She stopped laughing and looked at the ground.  
"W-what i-is it? D-does my l-laugh s-suck?" She shyly ask as she was trying to look at us. Is she self-concious? It looks like.  
We shook our heads smiling widely.  
"No! It's just that you look pretty cute when laughing." We said in perfect sync. Her eyes slightly widened. Was there something on our faces? Hmm...I will ask her later  
"I never saw you smile or laugh before...why is that?" I asked curiously.  
"W-well, b-because, I never saw anything interesting or funny before after the transfer." She said nervously.  
We were surprised and curious. I wanted to know what happened to Hikari before all this happened!  
"What happened before the transfer?" We asked.  
Then, she looked sad for a moment.  
What had happened before the transfer?

Mwuhahahaha! Sorry, I'm so evil. It's another cliffhanger! NOW, you learn Hikari's past on the next chapter! Gomene that I lied to you guys! Just wanna set ze mood for ze real one! Please review!  
Sayonara-minna!


End file.
